Recuperando lo perdido
by marukita30
Summary: la historia trata desde mucho tiempo atrás... nadie sabe a ciencia cierta lo que paso... solo ellos saben lo que en realidad paso... ella tratando de recuperar su pasado y él mirando de lejos como ella sufre tratando de recuperar todo lo vivido ... mal summary! pero pasen y lean XD
1. Prologo

Prólogo:

los vampiros, para muchos unos monstruos chupasangre sin alma, para otros, seres desconocidos e inexistentes, en este mundo se lo repudia de muchas maneras, yo veo y escucho como mi especie es tomado a la ligera sin saber cómo son, aunque no podramos mostrarnos.

Yo soy María Monzón, una vampiresa de sangre pura del único clan de puros que hay en la Argentina, dentro de poco me iré a Japón para estudiar junto a una amiga que tiene el papel de guardaespaldas, pero para mí es como mi confidente

Ella es una de las mejores alumnas cazadoras de vampiros que hay en Argentina, si es medio raro que una cazadora sea mi guardaespaldas, pero creo que yo soy aceptada por ella y eso es bueno ya que casi no tengo amigas por el hecho de que me criaron adentro de mi casa, castillo o criadero de víboras como le suele decir Joha-chan, pero ahora todo es diferente, me iré a terminar mis estudios a Japón en la Academia Cross, estoy muy emocionada, solo espero que salga todo bien

**¡Hola a todos! Antes que me olvide… Vampire Knight no me pertenece sino a Matsuri Hino **

**Espero que les guste (ya que es mi primer fic) XD también agradezco a mi amiga que me ayudo con el fic! Joha te voy a hacer pasar vergüenza jajaja (Joha si estás leyendo esto ya sé que te tengo que ayudar con tus fic! Ahora si puedo y lo último es mentira jejeje XD), acepto abiertamente críticas y sugerencias! **


	2. Llegando a la academia Cross

Capítulo 1:

Arrr! Como odio a mis Padres! Como se les ocurre inscribirme en la Academia Cross y encima queda en Japón!... ya sé que perdí la memoria a los 6 años y que no soy muy sociable con los de mi raza, Upps! No me presente soy María Monzón, soy argentina tengo 16 años y soy una vampiresa sangre pura una de las únicas sangre puras que hay en el mundo, ufff me acuerdo como si fuera ayer baa! Fue ayer!

Flash back

Estaba acostada cuando alguien toca la puerta y entra:

Perdón señorita pero sus padres la están esperando para desayunar – dice la sirvienta

Pufs, ya bajo, ya bajo- le dije

Me vestí y baje a desayunar con mis padres

Buenos días!- les dije alegremente

Buenos días María – me dijeron mis padres

María antes de que empieces a desayunar y te ahogues tenemos que decirte algo con tu padre- dice mi madre

Ya sé, ¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA! Me vas a dar un hermanito que emoción! – le dije a mi mama mientras mi padre escupía el trago que había tomado del vaso de sangre

¡Pero que decís María! ¡por favor! – dice mi madre

Aunque… no estaría mal tener otro hijo pero no es el caso, el caso es que tenes que ir a estudiar a la Academia Cross en Japón – me dice mi padre

¿Qué? What, What? A ver si entiendo quieren mandar a su querida hija al otro lado del mundo? – le dije con carita de perrito

Ay María! No es que te quiera mandar, es que los doctores dicen que para volver a recordar tenes que volver a Japón – dice mi madre

Además no vas a ir sola, vas a ir con Johana Olivera una de las mejores familias de cazadores- dice mi papa

¿Qué? Con Johana? – le dije

Justo en ese momento mi papa toca la campana para llamar a una de las sirvientas, esta llega y le dice:

Por favor, has pasar a Johana – le dijo mi padre, mientras la sirvienta le abría la puerta a está

Pov Johana

Proteger a una vampiresa, no puedo creerlo, creo que a ella no le quedó muy claro el "odio a los vampiros" que siempre le decía, ¡¿ahora me tengo que ir a Japón como su protectora?!, es totalmente insoportable, molesto y asqueroso, pero ella por suerte no es tan… molesta como los demás

Me levante con pereza, logre (de milagro) vestirme y me dirigí al castillo de los Monzón, en el camino maldecía a todo y a todos… soy Johana Olivera la mejor alumna de los cazadores de vampiros, de mi familia soy la única heredera mujer, heredera de los conocimientos de nuestro clan de cazadores y claro de nuestras armas.

Antes de ayer me entere de lo del viaje a Japón, yo como era de esperarse, replique la decisión de mis padres, pero de nada sirvió, así que callada la boca me dirigió a la mansión.

La única hija de los Monzón tiene 16 al igual que yo y desde chicas jugábamos, hasta los 10 que empezó con los entrenamientos y todo eso, pero ahora después de tantos años de no vernos creo que será diferente ya que ambas estamos un poco más maduras. Llegue a la mansión y una de las sirvientas me llevo al comedor, comienza mi sufrimiento.

Fin Pov Joha

Pov Maru

Al ver que era Johana, corrí a abrasarla y me tire encime y le dije:

Joha te extrañe maldita ni cartas me escribías! – le dije

Con la cantidad de sirvientas que tenes porque me tendría que preocupar por vos?- me dijo Johana

Waaaaaaa yo que te extrañe! Bueno cambiando de tema por más que me mandes con Johana, papa… no pienso ir! – le dije enojada

Tu señorita si vas a ir! Ya está decidido! aunque tenga que llevarte atada con cadenas hasta Japón!- me dijo molesto mi papa

Bueno entonces me vas a tener que llevar encadenada porque no pienso ir! Y con permiso me voy con Johana! – agarra a Johana y se va azotando la puerta! Mientras mis padres miraban con tristeza donde me había ido, estaba con Joha-chan en el jardín abajo del árbol de cerezo mientras lloraba a mares porque no quería ir a Japón.

No se dé qué te quejas- dijo Joha de lo más normal

Me quejo de que siempre elijen por mi todo lo que tengo que hacer!- le dije con carita de perro

Tu cara de perro mugroso no va a servir- dijo Johana enojada

Bueno, bueno que hago entonces sabelotodo!- le dijo media sacada

Que le tendrías que hacer caso a tus padres porque es para tu bien Baka!- me dijo sacada

Bueno, está bien tenes razón, ufff, cuando nos vamos?- le pregunte calmándome

Mañana a la mañana- le dijo Johana

Foo temprano!- le dije

Si! Espero que no te escapes! Porqué si no … - me dijo antes que yo la interrumpiera

Si ya se no me voy a escapar, lo prometo!- le dije mientras me miraba con la duda si lo iba a cumplir

Fin Flash Back

Ahora estamos en la academia Cross, es muy lindo el lugar y bastante grande de varias hectáreas pero se me hace conocida, en ese momento me dio un dolor de cabeza, y cerré los ojos y vi que estaba de la mano con alguien pero no le veía la cara en ese instante Joha me dice:

María te sentís bien?, no quiero cargar con vos acuestas si te sentís mal!- me dijo seria e ignorando lo que me dijo y le dije

Joha puedes ir a donde quieras yo me voy a ver al director Cros, después te veo- comencé a caminar hacia el despacho del director mientras notaba que Joha se iba hacia los jardines de la academia.

Pov Joha

Ignoro lo que le dije, no puedo creerlo! Después le voy a preguntar, ufff no hay nada interesante para hacer, bueno, creo que iré a recorrer los jardines, el director creo que también quería hablar conmigo, nah voy más tarde. Estoy caminando por unos jardines enormes… ¡un establo!, es hermoso, no puedo creerlo, mmmm… voy a ir a ver… son hermosos y hay uno negro, al lado de uno blanco, me acerco a ambos caballos y les acaricio la cabeza, al parecer les agrado… me entretengo un poco con ellos hasta que escucho unos gritos a lo lejos, me despido de los caballos y sigo los gritos, hasta que encontré un amontonamiento de mujeres al frente de una gran muralla al frente de ellas había un gran portón.

Me pongo atrás de un árbol para ver, muchas de las chicas tenían una cajita con un moño… mañana día de San Valentín… ahora me acorde, y creo que esa es la entrada para los dormitorios de la clase nocturna, no me sorprende, bueno, no es mi problema así que mejor sigo recorriendo los jardines, paso cerca de una fuente y me siento en esta, escucho algo a unos pocos metros, atrás de unos arbustos.

Me levanto y camino hacia los arbustos, me acerco cada vez más… pero me tropiezo y caigo hacia adelante, cierro los ojos esperando el golpe frio contra el pasto, pero en vez de eso siento que caigo encima de algo blanco.

Al abrir los ojos me encuentro con otros de color violeta que me miraban abiertos a mas no poder, veo un poco más, es un chico muy pálido y de cabello banco… un chico… su mano está en mi cintura y yo me caí encima de él, Oh mierda!.

Me levante enseguida digo un rápido "¡perdón!" y salgo como alma que lleva el diablo, mierda estoy muy sonrojada!

Fin Pov Joha

Pov Maru

Mientras pasaba la historia de Johana, en otro lado de la academia María iba enojada de sí misma.

Ufff que rabia me da! Porque no puedo recordar, bueno... bueno tranquila, tranquila ahora tengo que ir a hablar con el director sobre el ingreso a la academia. Fuu… ¡tantas escaleras tengo que subir! ¡Mierda me voy a cansar encima no me ayuda el vestido que traigo!

María empieza a subir las escaleras hasta que llega a la primera planta, mira para afuera por la ventana y ve a Johana que cae encima de un chico pálido, de ojos violetas y de cabello blanco, ve cómo se pone colorada Johana y sale corriendo. María se pone a reírse sola de Johana mientras seguía subiendo por las escaleras, iba pensando que le iba a decir de lo que vio y en ese momento mientras estaba pensando piso la parte de atrás de su vestido con los tacos, empezó a tambalearse y ya esperando a rodar por las escaleras siento que alguien me agarra de la espalda, miro para arriba y veo que me estaba mirando muy divertidamente, Kaname Kuran, el príncipe Pura Sangre me estaba agarrando! Subí las escaleras como pude, siento una risa muy, muy conocida y veo que era: Takuma Ichijo, mi amigo de la infancia, corrí y lo abrace mientras le decía:

Takuma! Te extrañe!- le deje mientras le decía eso, los dos empezamos a temblar porque sentimos un aura mala, miramos al unísono y era Kaname por lo que le dice a Takuma

Takuma después vamos a hablar muy seriamente y Maru, bienvenida de vuelta (lo decía con una sonrisa) se te extrañaba (pensamiento de Kaname: mentira, yo fui el único que te extrañe)- dijo eso subiendo las escaleras y yo quede atónica y le pregunté a Takuma adivinando las intenciones de eso

Porque esta celoso? Por mí? Como me conoce?- le pregunte curiosa a Takuma mientras este no sabía que decirme (pensamiento de Takuma: ¡Trágame tierra!)

Ehhh… esto... Maru luego te darás cuenta, me tengo que ir o si no Kaname se va a enojar y si buscas la dirección está ahí nos vemos después- me contesto muy nervioso, y ahí me di cuenta que algo me estaban ocultando, luego la mandare a Joha que averigüé pero antes tengo que llegar a hablar con el director, cuando llego me dice el director:

Es un placer tenerla en esta institución, señorita Monzón, acá tiene su uniforme y por cierto… me podría decir ¿Dónde está la señorita Olivera?- en ese momento llega la mencionada toda colorada y agitada, entonces Maru le pregunta:

Que pasa Johana ¿Qué venís colorada? Mmmm… me parece que te encontraste un vampirito sexy mmm!- le dije a Johana adelante del director

Cállate mierda como que vos no te encontraste con ninguno!- me dijo Johana y antes le contestara nos habló el director

Bueno chicas basta no se peleen… bueno acá tienen sus uniformes como verán una ira a la clase nocturna y la otra tendrá que ir a la clase diurna y será prefecta para cuidar que no sean acorralados mis hermosos vampiritos de la clase diurna – dijo el director

Todo eso tengo que hacer yo sola!?- le dijo Johana y justo en ese momento pasa un chico peli plata de ojos violetas y atrás de él, una chica de ojos marrones.

No sola no, con él que se llama Zero y ella Yuuki, ellos son mis hijos y encargados de cuidar a mis lindos vampiritos!- dijo el director Cross (pensamiento de Joha: Trágame tierra! [con la carita colorada] pensamiento de Maru: mm viejo idiota me da asco que me traten así pero por otro lado… veo algo lindo jejeje: D)

Joha … que te pasa?... estas colorada… acaso ese es el vampirito sexy que te encontraste (señalando a Zero)- le dije

Y vos crees que yo no vi como hiciste la escenita con los dos chupas sangre! – justo en ese momento mientras lo decía Johana, entran Kaname y Takuma escuchando todo

Ahhhrr! Y vos no te crees que yo no te vi cómo te caías arriba del cazador! Por favor Director necesito mi uniforme, me voy!- le dije enojada y mis ojos comenzaban a ponerse rojo carmesí

Bueno, bueno señoritas tranquilícense no es para tanto!-lo dijo el director

Como que no es para tanto si ella me molesta!- las dos dijeron al unísono

Ufff, bueno director me voy! – dijo María pero antes de que saliera Johana le dijo

Que hermoso mañana es san Valentín!- mientras decía esto María quedo atónica

Ahhhhhhhhhhh ¿? Que día es mañna? Vos me estas cargando!- le dijo a Johana

María para tu información no tenes noción del tiempo porque dormiste en todo el viaje y mañana es 14 de febrero, tu día preferido!- lo dice Johana muy feliz sabiendo que María odia los 14 de febrero

Odio al que invento San Valentín! Aunque pensándolo bien aquí nadie me conoce! jejejjeeejejejejejejjejejjejejeje soy feliz!- lo decía con una felicidad a limite

María Sos idiota o enferma, sabes muy bien que te conocen no te hagas la sonsa!- le decía un poco enojada Joha

Pero podes callarte un rato ¬¬ - eso ya lo dije de mala gana

Jajajajjajajajajajajajaja yo no te entiendo… como le podes tener fobia a las personas que te dan chocolate!... o ya sé que es, es por ese día… -fue Johana interrumpida por María

Cállate! No me quiero acordar de eso y lo sabes perfectamente! – le dijo a los gritos María, mientras los demás la miraban a las dos porque no entendían nada

Que es lo que le paso a María para que este así?- pregunto Takuma mientras lo miraba con ganas de matarlo Kaname

Nada interesante, no quiero hablar de ese tema … permiso me voy -dijo María pero antes de irse alguien la agarra Kaname del brazo y le dice

No, vos no te vas a ningún lado María hasta que me expliques que fue lo que paso- le dijo Kaname.

Mientas le decía eso María empezó a recordar algo más de la visión que había visto, era con Kaname quien iba de la mano mientras este le decía que odiaba que ella sea hija de una famosa ya que mucho no se podían ver porque María tenía que acompañar a su madre. Al recordar esto también recordó que a sus 5 para 6 años quiso debutar como bailarina y que cuando le conto eso a Kaname este se enojó .

Suéltame! – le dijo María y este la soltó – vámonos Johana que tenemos que acomodar las cosas, y por cierto director perdóneme por todo esto y me retiro

Descuide señorita no hay problema, puede irse – le dijo el director

Fin Pov Maru

Pov normal

María y Johana salieron de dirección y se fueron a la habitación, cuando llegaron empezaron a organizar un poco las cosas, Johana miraba a María como se veía afligida y entonces decide preguntarle:

María ¿qué te pasa?- dice Joha un poco preocupada porque desde que llegaron María no le decía nada

Y a vos que bicho te pego que me estas preguntando que me pasa?- le dice María mientras- ah lo que pasa es que recordé algo de mi pasado pero hay cosas que no entiendo

(le pega por la cabeza a María)Baka te das cuenta vos eras la que no quería venir y ahora empezaste a recordar un poco de tu pasado – le decía johana regañándola

(frotándose la cabeza) bueno pero … mis visiones de mi pasado tienen que ver con Kaname Kuran a parte siento que me están ocultando algo … así que después tendrás que averiguar algo Joha- le decía María mientras veía la hora que era- Ahhhrr ¡mira la hora que es!¡Vamos a dormir ya que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano!

Jajajajajajaja si si tendrás que ir señorita ya que mañana es su primer día jajaja – se reía Johana de María ya que la conocía bien lo haragana que era y encima también sabía que el día de mañana no le gustaba para nada

Johana no te rías de mi – le decía María mientras se estaba cambiando en el baño para probarse como le quedaba el uniforme- ¿y cómo quedo con este uniforme?

Pareces la mismísima bandera de la libertad con toques negros – le dijo Johana mientras María hacia pucheros

¡Que mala que Sos y vos pareces con ese uniforme a el mismísimo cuidador de cementerio!- le decía María a johana

Cállate idiota capaz mañana salgas y alguien te regale un chocolate mmmm María – le decía johana cargándola

Cállate ¡NO! Eso no va a pasar – decía María – bueno vamos a dormir que mañana será un día muy agotador, ¡buenas noches Joha!

cállate de una vez maría y dormite o es que no podes dormir porque estás pensando en mañana mmm – dice Johana siguiendo con la joda

Johana no seas mala conmigo chau ahora si me voy a dormir- dice maría apagando todas las luces

Al fin mija te decidiste chau! – dice johana cerrando los ojos.


End file.
